Clubbing
by Jainisec134
Summary: Amy, Blaze, and Cream get invited to a party at club Rouge. No flames! Love ya! M to be safe or for later chapters... :


Clubbing

It was 7:00 pm and a nineteen year old female pink hedgehog was getting ready for a party at club Rouge. The only reason she got an invitation to the party was because the owner of the club (Rouge is her name) was her best friend. "Well I guess this'll do!" The hedgehog girl said as she pulled out a red tank top that covered up only her medium sized chest and pair of jeans with a dragon crawling up the side. She took a shower and put her clothes on.

She put some makeup on (Red lipstick, pink blush, and pink eye shadow.) She called up two of her friends (Cream and Blaze) and told them she was ready to go to the party. The doorbell rang. Amy went to the door and found a purple cat wearing a white and black T-shirt that covered her fairly large chest that said "A real Bee-Otch!", a pair of bleached jeans, and blue eye shadow and lip gloss.

They jumped into Creams Mustang (By the way Creams a bunny and she's wearing a rainbow shirt that covers only her almost mature chest and says "Wanna taste this Rainbow?", a pair of jeans and brown lipstick) "What's up Ames?!" Cream and Blaze say in union. "Nothing. Now let's go to the…" Amy said while pausing. "PAR-TAY!!" The girls said in union as they drove off. They arrived at a bright light building. There was a very long line of people without invitations.

The girls gave the keys to the guy who parks cars (I don't know the name for that!) They walked right past the people in line catching glares and scoffs. They stopped when they saw a group of guys arguing with security. "What do you mean we can't come in?!" A blue Hedgehog named Sonic in the group yelled. The group included a black and red Hedgehog (He looked a lot like Sonic), a red Echidna named Knuckles, and a fox boy named Tails. The girls walked up and said to security "They're with us." The ladies held up their invitations.

The security shrugged and let them into the club. "Uh… Thanks!" The guys said. "You're welcome." The girls said as they walked off to the bar. "By the way we're Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles!" Sonic yelled as he pointed to each of the guys. "I'm Amy! This is Blaze and Cream!" Amy yelled back. "Bar tender!" Blaze called. "Yes. And what could I get you beautiful ladies?" The bar tender said with a smirk. "We'll each have a shot of tequila with lemon on the side. The bartender was shocked. "You sure?! I mean tequila is a… guy drink!" The bartender said trying not to offend them.

The girls laughed. "Oh please! We can so handle it! Guys get so hammered from it but we stay sober!" Amy said through giggles. The bartender gave them their shots and watched closely. Cream picked hers up first and chugged it down quick. Then Amy. Then Blaze.

The Bartender was amazed. The girls turned around to try to find a guy to dance with. Out of nowhere the group of guys the girls "rescued" came up to them. "Hey listen… We wanted to thank you again for helping us get in. So thank you again!" Tails said politely. Then the girls noticed that Shadow was missing. Amy did a hand sign that meant "Let's ask them to dance." Blaze and Cream nodded. "Well the way you could repay us is to agree to hit the dance floor with us!" Cream said with a grin.

The boys sweat dropped. "Give us a moment!" Tails said. The boys huddled up and started whispering. "Well shadow dancing with Rouge! So why don't we accept! I mean they did get us in." Sonic whispered. The boys nodded and turned around to find the girls closer than before. "So do you accept?" Amy asked. "Yes." The boys said in union. Cream grabbed tails by his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Tails was totally calm.

Amy and Blaze looked at Sonic then Knuckles. Blaze grabbed Knuckles by his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Knuckles was shocked at Blazes strength. Amy glanced at Sonic. Her eyes meant "You better move your ass to the dance floor!" And Sonic got the message. The name of the song that was playing was called "Switch" by: Will Smith.

_Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Nah, hit me over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called "Switch" (switch)  
Let's get it going_

_chorus  
Hey, Hey, turn it over and hit it,  
Turn around now, switch  
Turn it over and hit it_

_Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked  
Hear that, how the veteran glide the record  
But don't download, go out and buy the record  
Hey, something sexy 'bout her  
Girl on the floor, all her friends around her  
I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothin'  
It ain't like I like a chick on chick or somtin'  
I'm just a sucker for a hot track  
Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'  
Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round  
Now bring it on back, break it down  
Now switch_

_chorus (2x)ooh la la la_

_I gotta question, I need to ask somebody  
Why is it that when y'all see me at the party  
Y'all be looking like, "Ooh, he a movie star  
He ain't supposed to be out on the floor with everybody"  
But wait, oh, y'all forgetting  
When I was, amateur spitting before the scripts were written  
First one in, last one out the club  
Burst in there, passing out in the club  
Back at it, this cat is the wit and the charm  
Taking you higher, like a syringe hittin' ya arm  
Bringing the fire, making your Benz ring the alarm  
Let me see you clap, spin baby, come on_

_chorus (2x)ooh la la la la_

_Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh  
What you too cute to dance, or you scared_

_It ain't really that hard to do and  
I ain't trying to be in love with you and  
All I wanted was a moment or two to  
See if you could do that switch-a-roo and  
Shut your mouth fool, get your crew and  
The thick body and the rear one too and  
I'll be right here waiting on you  
See if y'all can do that switch-a-roo_

_Hey, hey_

_That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout  
hey hey  
(chorus till end)_

When the song ended everyone applauded Amy, Blaze, Cream, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. The girls walked away to the bar like nothing happened. They found Rouge flirting with Shadow. Rouge was wearing a black ripped up T-Shirt that showed off her toned stomach and a pair of tight tight tight jeans that made all the boys stare. Shockingly she only had lip-gloss on. Rouge finally noticed her friends and smiled. "Hey girls! Glad you could make it! And I saw you dancing with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles." Rouge said with a sly grin. The girls shrugged and sat down at the bar. "Bartender! I and my friends here would like a… "Volcano" Rouge said with a naughty smirk. "A what?" The bartender said in a confused way not knowing what type of drink it was.

Rouge pushed the bartender out the way and climb over the counter. "I'll show ya" Rouge said as she grabbed some gin, vodka, cranberry juice, tequila, and lemon slices. She poured all the liquids into five cups. She gave three to the girls and gave one to Shadow. She drank hers first. After she chugged it she smiled and said "Drink up!" They all drank it. They were shocked at how strong it was! And how good it tasted. It was so strong Shadow fell off his bar stool.

To Be continued


End file.
